


way home

by svnkissed



Series: ECLIPSE [3]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angel/Demon Relationship, Banter, Feelings Realization, Internal Monologue, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, beomgyu thinks a lot, have some beomkai !!, he's whipped for kai basically, this is a mess just like me im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svnkissed/pseuds/svnkissed
Summary: they were both just souls that are still learning to love each other, after all. amidst the many things they do, they still come back to each other.---or: beomgyu picks up kai from work late and they talk about their relationship and open up to each other.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai
Series: ECLIPSE [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869247
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	way home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beomrebi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beomrebi/gifts).



> i improved !! fucking finally. 
> 
> its been months since i wrote for this universe of mine and i'll improve it a little bit in a slow-paced manner cause im gonna give myself some time :] hope u like it !! 
> 
> (this was supposed to be a valentine's special but things came up)
> 
> ib: way home (txt)
> 
> dedicated to beomrebi/beomieggyu <3 happy birthday !! and also a late valentines lol im sorry

it was 10:20 pm when choi beomgyu left his shared apartment with his soulmate to go pick him up after buying some groceries for the two of them. very late, i know, but that's just how beomgyu functions. even at the latest of hours, he could still feel so awake like he just drank a couple of coffees when he only drinks iced americanos most of the time, or caramel macchiato. 

honestly, he doesn't know how kai could handle angel work even though he's an archangel. it's not _that_ high of a ranking in the hierarchy, too. but still. he doesn't drink much coffee and here he was, working late to do angel things. beomgyu is making a point here, and point is that he wants kai to have a break at least twice a week. dammit. he deserves to have a rest. a _real_ one. the one where he could not do any work for the day and sleep all day, cuddling his plushies and watching movies and snacking on some egg tarts.

( ~~and maybe cuddle him in the couch but that's illegal for now~~ )

he sighs as he went in his car, inserting the keys and turning it on, before driving off to go to the building where kai would go to for work. it was pretty far from their apartment, and beomgyu laments that. he glances at the name on his wrist, and he smiles softly. _oh, kai kamal huening. i miss you already._ it hasn't been that long since he last talked to kai, but they were on the phone. that didn't count. he wants to hear kai's lovely voice again, and he lightly slaps his cheek. _what am i even thinking right now? what's happened to me? get a hold of yourself._

beomgyu decided to just..play a random song and he relaxes behind the wheels, before the sounds from the radio decided to fill his mind in the meantime as he hums, distracting himself from any negative emotion. kai wouldn't want that. they're both trying their best to lessen the other's burdens and improving their relationship together, and beomgyu's eternally grateful for being kai's soulmate after all the mishaps and misunderstandings they've had before. 

he chuckles to himself. _what a ride it's been, huh._

he remembers the very first days of the universe, when he was someone just like kai, wondering how this all could work out. now that he's been stuck in hell and earth for centuries, it's no wonder why he's become someone so..negative. and then kai came into hs life so suddenly, and everything changed then, too. with the addition of kai in his life, he thought that kai would be a burden, too; that he would become something that beomgyu detested. that was what happened for a while, and we know the rest, don't we? and if you don't know the rest of the story, that's okay. it will take you to wonderful worlds no matter what.

speaking of kai, he's right here, and beomgyu pulls over. he's outside the car, wearing a cute turtleneck and beomgyu's fluffy jacket, and he was smiling cutely. beomgyu looks to his side and smiles, unlocking the door and letting kai in the car, and he giggles at how bubbly kai was. a happy pill— that's what kai has always been since the beginning of time. it was incredible. a _miracle_ , he’d dare to say. no miracle could compare to kai’s existence, perhaps. 

“how come you're so happy today, kamal?” he playfully says, grinning as kai wore his seatbelt and giggled, poking the demon's cheek afterwards and kissing it respectively. 

the angel shrugs, leaning back as beomgyu starts up the car again as they leave, “i dunno. maybe it's because i saw you again today.” he gives him a relaxed grin and a wink, giggling more as he sees beomgyu roll his eyes, green as ever. 

“you're so fucking sappy.” 

“hyung..you're also sappy. you read romance novels, and you cried watching titanic once.” 

“shut the fuck up, you dumb angel. i hate you.” 

kai laughs— and boy, beomgyu felt like falling again. he already fell once, but kai's just tempting him again. his laugh was the music in his ears, and the loveliness it held was impeccable. he couldn't ever bear to see that laugh and smile be wiped away by anybody else. he just wanted to see kai smile and be happy as long as they lived.

they both fall into a comfortable silence as they rode the car, the sounds of the music becoming faint as kai lowers the volume, and they could hear each other's breathing. kai was breathing a little heavily. was he, perhaps, exhausted from work and was relieved that he could relax today? or was he just tired and wanting to sleep so badly back at home? sometimes, beomgyu couldn't read kai. that boy can be unpredictable at best, and he’s a walking wild card, waiting to strike and flip everything upside down. 

(if he was still denying their souls’ bond, beomgyu would have seen that as a threat, or something that could potentially hurt him.)

and about his relations with kai..beomgyu reflects on their relationship in the past few months or weeks that they've been together. they were slowly building up the foundation of a blossoming love, and it was something beomgyu, at first, didn't want to partake in. kai insisted, though, and they both did their best to nurture it. beomgyu didn't expect kai to treat him with such.. _care_ that he's never seen given to him so often. kai was taking care of him no matter what, on top of all the work he does. it baffles him, how kai truly is such a stubborn boy. but it's a good thing, because kai gets his point across properly and keeps beomgyu sane. 

honestly..beomgyu feels like he wasn't doing enough to give it back to kai. he feels weird about being pampered all the time by his lovely angel when he himself was awkward at how he could comfort kai better. their souls understood each other and that _should_ be the case, but beomgyu reminds himself that bonding with your soulmate is never linear. that was never the case, despite what movies and books say. they started off enemies for about a few thousand years or so, too, so that's extra harder. the thing is— it's so— so _easy_ for beomgyu to love kai, though. everything about him was so lovable and sweet and gentle. he wants to _protect_ kai. 

as a demon in a higher ranking than most, he has enough powers and energy to do that. yet, inside, he's weak. he hates that part of himself where he was (and still is) innocent and fragile. he's an old porcelain vase full of cracks. 

kai seemed to have noticed his slight distress, and through his soul, he senses why. “hyung,” he calls, and beomgyu hums in response. “what's wrong? is there something i can—” 

“don't worry," the demon says softly. he glances to smile at him. “i'm alright.” kai knew better than that, though, but he let it slide for now. kai frowns before taking beomgyu's free hand, and grips it in a comforting manner. almost immediately, his heart settles and the worry disappears for a while, and the quiet night settles in. 

there was a heaviness in the air between the two. should beomgyu break it? but he doesn't know how kai would react to him talking about these things; kai could be stressed out of his mind from work and maybe he just needed some rest. he could be mad at him for not telling the truth, but isn’t that what he always does? often, he hides an injury whenever he comes back home from work late at dawn, or if he seems like he needs something, he doesn’t explicitly tell him what it is in fear of judgement. it isn’t because he feels _pressured_ to tell kai what’s wrong. no, it’s not that. kai is a good person. beomgyu is just scared that, even with their matching names on the wrists, the angel would leave him or mock him or maybe he wouldn’t _want_ to be with him, or—

“beomie hyung,” he calls to him softly, “pull over, please? for me?” beomgyu obliges, and he pulls over by the empty sidewalk, and kai gently cups his cheek, eyes full of worry and concern as he takes beomgyu’s hand and caressed it. “your soul is uneasy, hyung. it’s a mess. what’s wrong? can you tell me?” he spoke with a gentle air, not wanting to further increase beomgyu’s uneasiness. the demon sighs softly and looks down, and kai frowns before squeezing his hand tight. it felt warm and safe in here, and it’s just the two of them on the dimly-lit road. he exhales shakily. 

beomgyu reached out to kai, pulling him close in a tight but comfortable embrace, hiding his own worries that was evident on his face by kai’s shoulder. “i’m scared,” he mumbles, and the angel hums in response, gently massaging his waist to encourage him. he stayed silent for a few more minutes and then he speaks again. “i’m scared to hurt you. i don't want to ever hurt you because of what i am and what i'm doing. what if one day, i got out of control and i hurt you in the process? what if i make you cry and you'd hate me?”

“i’m sure that you won’t hurt me, hyung. and even if you did, it wouldn’t be intentional. i promise.” 

he shook his head, nuzzling on kai’s shoulder as he feels the warmth surround his body, filling his soul and heart with ease. it’s amazing how kai knows what to do when beomgyu is in a somber situation, and yet, beomgyu doesn’t know if he could ever repay kai’s kindness and pity for him. there was a profound sweetness in kai that beomgyu doesn’t want to ever break. he sighs softly, “kai, i..i don’t ever want you to regret being my soulmate. i don’t want you to be burdened by me every time i need something from you or— or if we talk like this again in the future. i’m scared that one day, i’ll wake up to see that you’re gone without a trace. i hate that i’m-i'm..that i’m not strong enough to keep you here by my side. and even then, i don't want you to hate me or for you to leave. o-or for you to tell me that you hate me despite the fact that we're _soulmates_ ,” he grips kai’s arm and closed his eyes tightly, breathing sharply. “everything about me is so..so..so _dangerous_ for you. maybe this is why they don't like seeing an angel and a demon together in any way. maybe— maybe that's why—” 

kai hushes him, and he starts to quietly comb through his soft, dark brown hair, hugging beomgyu closer to him and momentarily unbuckles both of their seatbelts. it looked uncomfortable, but to them, it was alright at the moment. the younger angel coaxed him to rest for a little while in their warm, safe embrace.

“hey, beomgyu hyung. don’t believe that, okay? i may have hated you before, but i won’t leave you or hate you now. not when you’re hurting and vulnerable and when you _need_ someone by your side. someone you trust. you’re not a burden to me, and i promise you that it’s real,” he assures, before whispering, wanting beomgyu to be the only one who would hear these words that come out of his mouth. “let your soul free, hyung. don’t cage it inside you. let it feel mine, and let it release it’s worries to mine. we can share each other’s burdens and help each other. if you can’t let your soul trust me, then what good are we, hyung? i’m not saying that i’d leave you because of your soul. no, i will _never_ do that. i’m not gonna leave you, okay? i just want you to let yourself be loved. even if the only person who loves you is me. i’ll always let you know if i’m ever troubled or if i need something. we’re not alone in this world, no. i’m sure that the universe doesn’t want every soul to be alone. and i won’t allow anything dangerous to come to your way and hurt you. you've protected me way before we reached this point, and i want to give that back. it's only fair for me to do that to someone who’s caught me time and time again despite how we hated each other.” 

beomgyu looks up to him, his heart going a little faster, and his eyes shine with unshed tears. how could kai say all of this so easily? he didn’t even _sound_ scared of what might happen. he considers his words, and he hugs kai closer and hides his face, whimpering. “i hate giving you more trouble. i want to believe in everything you say, b-but it’s just hard for me to do so. i want my heart and mind to believe that it’s real, that everything you tell me is real- i just..i don’t even know, hueningie. i hate it. i did so many bad things that may or may not be directly involving you, and i will never forgive myself for doing that to someone like you. huening-ah, i- i just hate the fact that i did this to myself and i hurt myself in the process and didn’t tell you. then suddenly everything else happened, and..”

and kai smiles softly, pulling away from the hug for a little bit before making beomgyu close his eyes, and he kisses the eyelids gently. he then went to kiss his cheeks, his forehead, his nose, his scar on his temple hidden by a bandaid, and to his lips. he kept it brief but full of love, his heart fluttering when beomgyu kisses back. 

“don’t worry about that. didn’t i say that i was gonna help you? and i’ll do that in any way that i can. i hate every ugly voice in your head that tells you things that aren’t true, and i’ll hold your hand as we gradually let them fade away. i promise that, choi beomgyu. i forgave you in every single one of those bad things. just promise to not hide anything important, okay? you’re special to me, hyung.” 

he let his tears run free, and kai didn’t stop him from crying quietly, humming as he let beomgyu cry on his shoulder for however long beomgyu needs. everything makes so much more sense to beomgyu now. his mind and heart is still troubled, yes, but now..they had hope. they had hope that kai could really help him and teach him how to break free from the bounds that held him down. he’s becoming more full of warmth and comfort. 

soon, he stopped crying, and kai helps him wipe his tears, chuckling softly and kissing his hand. “we’ll be okay, beomie hyung. come on, let’s go home, shall we? we can cuddle on the bed later and we can watch some movies. that sounds good, right?” 

beomgyu warms up to the idea of cuddling with kai on their soft bed, the warm blanket covering them both as he listens to kai’s lovely and sweet voice. oh, how he loved this angel. he nods as he wipes away any other remaining tears, and he breathes deeply. inhale, exhale. inhale, exhale. _it’s okay. kai’s here. he won’t leave me._

"..o-okay. thank you so much. i..we could cuddle, i guess. we need to eat first, but.."

"i'll handle that, beomgyu-ah. you can go rest while i try to cook something."

"no!" he snaps, but he softens as he leans back on the seat, and he thinks that kai would have flinched because of his loud voice. internally, he apologizes to kai. "..please, let me do something for you. even if it's just once. you're doing a lot already and i want to repay you, kai."

they were both silent in the car for a little while, and beomgyu thinks he's done something wrong. the song on the radio provides no comfort from the accidental but brief outburst. it scares him, for even just a little bit.

if his next action was either from a conscious or unconscious thought, he’ll never know. but he takes kai’s dainty, soft hand, and squeezes it even just a little bit. he faintly catches kai's gentle smile from the mirror, and he starts to drive back to the way home.

**Author's Note:**

> HEYYY THANKS FOR READING THIS !! :D i hope u liked this hehe i missed my littol demon and angel T__T 
> 
> anyways, another thing i'd like to say is smth abt the posting schedule for the other au i have— the ongoing beomjun au. i won't post with a schedule and will do it spontaneously because of my mental and emotional issues :] maybe a slight physical as well, ~ who knows ~ 
> 
> pls respect this decision to tell u guys abt it. if u can't..do you think you deserve to see my works and wait for them? pls learn something new <33 
> 
> have a great day !!! owo 
> 
> my [twt](https://twitter.com/ST4RPORT?s=09)
> 
> my [curiouscat](curiouscat.qa/tinysonia)


End file.
